Forever Young
by Endou45
Summary: Bl Onoda Sakamichi was sick as a child and couldn t do things most kids could do. All he had was his childhood friend who was always there for him. That was until a accident happens and Manami Sangaku regrets not being able to save him in time. Onoda then wakes up with no memories about anybody but then something horrible happens making Onoda get some powerful power.


**Title : Forever Young**

**Pairing : Onoda Sakamichi x Manami Sangaku / Makishima Yuusuke x Toudou Jinpachi**

* * *

**Summary**

* * *

**Onoda Sakamichi was sick as a child and couldn`t do things most kids could do. All he had was his childhood friend who was always there for him. That was until a accident happens and Manami Sangaku regrets not being able to save him in time. Onoda then wakes up with no memories about anybody but then something horrible happens making Onoda get some powerful power.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : I Want To Live**

* * *

Onoda Sakamichi is a son to a great lord that passed away a year ago. He has no sibling, just his beloved mother that he loved a lot. He was sad that he was also following his father to the afterlife and leaving his mother alone. He wished he could be with her all the time but he couldn`t. Since he was very young he was very sick and was unable to do many things that normal kids could do. The only friends he had were the fox and tiger yokai. They had protected him a lot when he was younger.

Onoda had woken up from his nap. He looked to the side and picked his glasses up and put them on. He then turned around to the large window and stared outside. He was thinking about the tengu with the white wings that had saved his life the other day.

"Looks like he's awake." Naruko the tiger yokai said. He looked to his friend who was beside him.

"Is he thinking about something?" Imaizumi the fox asked.

Naruko and Imaizumi are the two yokai that Onoda had found recently. Onoda had found the two stealing food, Onoda had told them that they didn't need to steal anymore since he would take care of them have a good home for them.

"Naruko, Imaizumi." Onoda called out to the two when he noticed the two staring at him. Onoda gestured the two to come near him. The two face lite up with smiles and ran to the black-haired teen and jumped and hugged him. Onoda hugged the two back.

"Were you thinking about something?" Naruko asked.

"I was." Onoda replied.

Onoda was remembering that day, the day that the white-winged tengu saved him. He felt like he saw angel then a tengu. The tengu had such beautiful wings that Onoda had ever seen before. Onoda had been chased by some evil yokai and had almost got him when a gust of wing came out of nowhere. When Onoda looked he saw the white-winged tengu holding an arrow toward the enemy. He manage to chase the yokai away from Onoda. Onoda didn't know that meeting the white-winged tengu would change his life completely.

"Let's go play." Imaizumi didn't like how the black-haired teen was still in bed when it was already the afternoon.

"Alright." Onoda smiled, the two yokai dragged the boy outside to play.

"Sakamichi, don't go too far." His mother had called out when she saw the three were going out to play.

"I know." Onoda said with a smile. He didn't like the fact his mother worried about him too much. He could still remember when he was younger how the sickness hit him really hard and his mother was trying everything she could to help him. The sickness effect really hit him when he was younger, he remember his mother never leaving his side. He remembers how she would put a wet towel over his head while he tries to sleep.

"You two will protect her when I'm gone, right."

The two didn't like the way Onoda had put it. The two got sadden by such words but Onoda hugged the two. I might be gone but I will always be with you guys." He had clam down the two. His father had said the exact same words before he died. He felt like it wasn't true but he didn't want to see the sad look on the two yokai.

From afar three figure was watching Onoda and the two yokai. One with long green tied into a pony tail was sitting on the tree while other two were standing standing up. The one with soild blue hair couldn`t stop looking at the young teen.

"He competely forgotten about us, huh." The third in the group with violet, almost dark hair spoke.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Makishima asked.

"I wish there was." Toudou replied. Toudou then looked at his friend with white-winged. He knew Manami had come everyday to watch the boy then Maki and himself. He worried about his friend, his friend always gave the same sad expression when he watched the boy from afar.

Toudou felt sad for the events that happened that day. If only Maki and he had come in time and maybe they could have saved Onoda from losing his memories about them. He wished he could rewrite time to that day and stop the chao that happened. He regretted not being able to do anything and his friends had to pay the price. Onoda had lost his memories about them and Manami couldn't speak to the one he loved.

"Toudou." Maki said patting the boy on the arm. Maki knew what his beloved was thinking so he tried to clam him down.

"Sorry." He replied.

* * *

Onoda and Manami were childhood friends. Their family were really close so they played a lot together as kids and Manami would always protect Onoda from any danger that befalled him. Manami found out about Onoda's illness and he was sadden by it. When Onoda was younger he had long black hair which made him look like a girl. It is a tradition in the Onoda family for the males to be raised as females as part of their training so that they may play female roles in Japanese dances. But even so Onoda never danced since he was too sick to do anything let alone dance.

_"Sakamichi, what's wrong?" Manami asked when he entered the room where Onoda was on the bed looking different than usual. Onoda then turned to the door where Manami was at the doorway._

_"Sangaku, he said that I won't make it til adulthood." Onoda replied. Am I going to die?"_

_"He won't become an adult?" That was running through Manami's mind as he looked at Onoda. Sakamichi is going to die?"_

_"If I'm going to die anyway, there wasn't any point in obeying mother and dressing like a girl, was there?" Onoda said while touching one piece of his hair._

_"Don't don't be an adult…" Manami thought. He didn't want to lose somebody so important to him. Stay as you are and remain a child…If only time would stop with you as you are…_

_Manami would rather that Onoda remain a child forever then die._

"Oi." Toudou had waved his hand infront of Manami many times but he wasn't listen.

"What?" Manami said when he finally noticed Toudou was trying to get his attention.

"You looked deep in thought, what's wrong with you?" Toudou asked.

"It's nothing." Manami replied. His thought had went back to those times when Onoda said remembered him yet that memory was sad when Onoda had told him what the doctor said.

"I wish you would stay a child forever." He thought.

Manami then remembered the day that Onoda had lost his memories. It wasn't something he was happy about. It was his fault not able to protect Onoda.

_It was the same day that the doctor had come visit. After the visit Manami had come to see Onoda like he always did after the doctor check up on Onoda. When suddenly they heard a loud noise from outside._

_"What was that?" Onoda asked._

_"I'll check it out." Manami said. Manami rushed outside the house to see what was going on. A fire had started and many of the houses were getting burned. Manami then saw a shadow go inside the house where Onoda was. He quickly rushed inside._

_"Sakamichi!" He called out his name as he hurried inside the house, toward the room where the boy was. When he got there Onoda was near a yokai that he had never seen before. The man brown dark hair and black dark eyes with a bit of golden in them and pale skin. His hand accidenly cut Onoda on the forehead making the boy bleed._

_"Stay away from Sakamichi!" Manami said he he shoved the man away. The man only smirk and looked at the two._

_Suddenly Onoda started coughing out of nowhere._

_"What's wrong?" Manami asked. Manami then noticed the blood that was coming from Onoda._

_"It's time." The man said and disappeared in thin air. Like he wasn't even there to begin with. The coughing didn't stop, by the time Maki and Toudou had come to help the black-haired boy had already fainted._

_The next morning his mother couldn't stop crying when she saw her son was finally awoke. Onoda's head had been bandage from the injuiry he had gotten from before. His mother hugged the boy, she didn't want to let him go, but then Onoda pushed his mother away slowly._

_"Sakamichi." She said confused by his actions._

_"Who are you?" He asked. He didn't recongized this woman or anybody else in the room. Manami was the most shocked, he didn't think something like this would happen._

_As time passed by Manami stopped coming in contact with the boy. He just watched the boy from afar. He didn't feel like he had the right to be with him. Maki and Toudou followed Manami and agreed to his agreement yet they didn't want to leave Onoda, but they were always close by. Onoda's father then passed away after a couple of months leaving him and his mother alone._

_Manami thought he wouldn't be in contact with the boy ever again when Onoda was chased by some yokai that wanted his blood, the blood of a half yokai. Onoda's father was a pretty powerful man so some yokai thought if they have taste of the son's blood they would get powerful but Manami wasn't going to stand by and do nothing so he saved the boy. That's when they met once again after so long._

Manmai had thought he was watching the Onoda one day when he couldn't find the boy anywhere.

"Let's spit up and look for him." Maki said. So the three tengu started looking all over the place for the boy but they couldn't find him anywhere.

* * *

Naruko and Imaizumi were with Onoda's mother. They were waiting for the boy to return from a shot errand but it was taking the boy longer which worried about Onoda.

"He's be alright." Imaizumi assured Onoda's mother. The woman smiled and believed in so. Suddenly She felt a chill, it wasn't a good feeling. That's when she heard shouting from outside her home.

"What's going on?" She rushed outside. Naruko and Imaizumi followed her to see what was going on. As they arrived outisde they couldn't believe their eyes. A huge fire had started and had gotten everwhere, then the woman noticed that there were people lying on the ground with blood covered in them.

"Are you okay?" She shook the person on the ground but there was no answer. That's when she realize the person was dead, as well as everybody on the ground.

She rushed back inside her home. She didn't think something like this was going to happen. She had to call for help but then as she was going to she saw a dark figure in her home.

"Who are you?" She asked.

Naruko and Imaizumi felt a evil aura coming from the figure. The figure walked out and showed himself. He had a smile on his face.

"I am your nightmare." Onoda's mother and the two didn't have a chance to run away or get help since they were taken out before they could.

Onoda had returned from his errand. He had stopped by a pond to look at. When he got to his home town he couldn't believe what was going on. He had dropped the item he had went to get.

"What is it?" Onoda's rushed to his home and there he saw a man. He knew this man but he couldn't figure where he knew the man. The man had blood covered in himself and then Onoda stared at the ground and saw his mother and Naruko and Imaizumi lying on the ground with blood covered on them.

"NO!" Onoda cried as he slowly fell down.

"Runaway." He heard his mother whisper. He didn't want to but he knew he didn't have a choice. He hurried and ran outside but as he got on outside a sword went through him and he fell on the ground.

Onoda didn't think he would die like this. The man that had thrown the sword looked down at him with a smile, it wasn't a nice smile. The man then disappeared like he didn before.

"I remember now." Onoda thought. He remember everything now. His memories came floating back, but what was the point of it when he was already dying. His eyes were still opened but he knew they would close slowly.

"Sakamichi!" Manami coming flying toward the boy. Onoda looked up at Manami he didn't think he would see him.

"Sangaku." He smiled. Manami was surprised when he heard his name be called from the black-hair boy's mouth, it was weak but he still called him. Manami held the boy in his arm.

"I wasn't able to save you yet again." He cried. Maki and Toudou had just arrived and saw the horrible scene. The village was burned and their beloved friend was dying.

_"Do you want to live?"_ A voice entered Onoda's mind.

_"What?"_

_"Do you want to live?"_ The voice repeated. If you want to live then let me inside you."

Onoda didn't have to think since he knew he didn't want to die. He wanted to be with Manami and the others. He wanted to live longer. A tear fell down from Onoda's eye.

"I want to live." He spoke it out loud, making Manami and the two look at him. Suddenly a red light appeared and something went inside the boy.

"AHH!" Onoda screamed.

"Sakamichi, what's wrong?"

Onoda felt the pain when something went inside him but he knew the pain would be gone so he tired to indruce it.

_"I won't die here." He thought. I want to be with everybody."_

"Something is happening." Maki said when he saw some red marks appear on the boy's arm. It was a mark they had never seen before.

_"I feel your feelings." The voice said inside Onoda's mind._

"I'm not going to die and let that man get away with it." He thought. His body started getting up suddenly shocking Manami and the others.

"I'm going to live."

* * *

**I got the idea of the story from a doujinshi i saw. Too bad there was no transition of it , but any how did you like the first chapter?**

**Please leave Reviews i would love to hear your thoughts.**


End file.
